Bura Kreuzung
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: Kreuzung (German meaning for crossing) Bura (Play on word from creator's Japanese name) - Also known as Bura-san |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: クロイズ-loid MODEL: C- '(C- indicating the "power" symbol that Bura affiliates himself with; can be found on the back of the right side of his hip; affiliated with a ''tramp-stamp ''further indicating Bura's perverted nature) |- | style="text-align: center;" |GENDER | style="text-align: center;"|'Male (10% animal, 20% human, 70% robot/andriod) | style="text-align: center;" |VOICE RANGE | style="text-align: center;"|'C4~A#2' | style="text-align: center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Shizuka Hyuga (friend) CHEYenne (unrelated sister) |- | style="text-align: center;" |AGE | 157 '(since he is a form of articficial life he will not die until destroyed) '''19 '(estimated age) | style="text-align: center;" |GENRE | style="text-align: center;"|'''All (varies according to voicebanks) | style="text-align: center;" |HOMEPAGE | style="text-align: center;"|Owner's deviantART page |- | style="text-align: center;" |WEIGHT | 217 lbs '(because of his skin being made out of a similar substance to titanium) | style="text-align: center;" |CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align: center;"|None | style="text-align: center;" |CREATOR | style="text-align: center;"|Bura-san (voice provider and creator) |- | style="text-align: center;" |HEIGHT | style="text-align: center;"|'6'1" feet '(around 186 cm) | style="text-align: center;" |VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align: center;"|Bura-san | style="text-align: center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | 'GOOGLE IMAGES DEVIANTART |- | style="text-align: center;" |BIRTHDAY | style="text-align: center;"|'December 29, 1856 '(estimated date of birth December 29, 1994) | style="text-align: center;" |LIKES | style="text-align: center;"|'Candy, guys, ''not ''keeping his hands to himself, coffee, drawing, etc.' | style="text-align: center;" |MEDIA LIST | DEVIANTART ' 'YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align: center;" |RELEASE DATE | style="text-align: center;"|'August 15, '''2013 | style="text-align: center;" |DISLIKES | style="text-align: center;"|'Mean people, harsh violence, spiders, warm seats, the dark, etc.' | style="text-align: center;" |SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align: center;"|None |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: '''Bura is a very mischievous and strange person. More often than not, he can be found hugging onto his boyfriend, Zeb Isao, and is overall a well-respected guy. However, due to his several mental disorders, it is hard for him to deal with any kind of stress, anxiety, phobias, and has violent reactions to certain memories due to PTSD. He also has a very difficult time restraining from making a gay joke every 10 seconds and can not keep his hands to himself.' |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Light-dark brown Headgear: Cat ears physically attached to his head. Eye color: Orchid purple (usually with no pupil). Earphones: None Dress: Pink long-sleeve undershirt with purple top, lime green tie, rainbow hairband, faded blue jeans, and brown shoes. (design differs from each VoiceBank though) Nationality/Race: English, German, Welsh, Dutch, British, Polish, etc. Throughout seasons, Bura will show more and more skin; fall is a long sleeve shirt with longs blue jeans, winter is a long coat with purple under armour shirt with very long jeans, spring is a semi sleeveless shirt and long shorts, and summer is his usual dress. His markings indicating that he is a robot can be seen during some of fall, some of spring, and all of summer. Estimated Age/Weight Bura's actual weight and age is 217 lbs and 157 years of age, but because Bura-san loves to make completely ridiculous information for his characters, an estimated age and weight have been supplied. For his age, his looks are estimated to be around 19 or 20. As for his weight, it is estimated to be about 185 lbs or 84 kg. These are not his official height and weight and should be taken seriously as Bura-san clearly wants to leave his official info as so. Voice Configuration ACT1- First official voicebank; released on August 15, 2013; includes a simple mono-pitch CV voicebank with amateur OTOing; download here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/1xl4y1xbi9b5k68/Bura_JunsuineVB.rar ACT2 - Second take of ACT1; not going to be released. VCV - First VCV voicebank; includes an amateur mono-pitch VCV voicebank; additional "Extras" and "Breath" folder, as well as "strong" vowels; downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/szcuk5dv4ube2zo/Bura+Kreuzung+VCV.rar Future or Upcoming Plans Upcoming Voicebanks '''(not in order of priority):' CHEYenne CV-VV ACT1, Bion CV-VV ACT1 '''In-Progress Voicebanks' (not in order of priority): Bura VCV ACT2, Bura SLOTH VCV, CHEYenne VCV ACT1, Pyiro CV-VV ACT1 Planned Voicebanks (not in order of priority): Pyiro KINDLE VCV, Pyiro FLARE CV-VV, Pyiro CRACKLE CV-VCV, Bion VCV ACT1, Bion TANTRUM CV-VV, Fugira ACT1 CV-VV, Fugira ♀ CV-VC, Fugira ♂ CV-VC, Fugira AMBIGUOUS CV-VV, Bura ELATED VCV, Bura ADAM CV-VC, Bion CV-VV ACT2, CHEYenne English CV-VC, Pastel CV-VCV ACT1, Pastel MODERN VCV Private Voicebanks: TES CV, Shoujou CV, Shounen CV